


3 centímetros

by Chio



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bleach Post Chapter 686, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chio/pseuds/Chio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[POST-FINAL 686] Pese a que pasaran cinco, diez, quince o veinte años, Rukia siempre sería Rukia para Ichigo. Siempre sería la enana que entró por su ventana y se apoderó de su armario durante meses, y eso nunca cambiaría por muchos hijos o hijas que pudiese tener.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Complicidad

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic toma como canon el final de la serie (capítulo 686), por lo que si no lo has leído, será mejor que no sigas porque tendrá SPOILERS.  
> Aclaraciones:  
> \- Esta no es una historia de infidelidades.  
> \- En ningún momento voy a entrar en dramas familiares.  
> -Ninguno de los personajes presentados en la historia me pertenecen, creo y comparto esta historia sin animo de lucro.
> 
> ¡Disfruta de la lectura!

**_Complicidad_ **

_1_

Hace calor en Karakura. El verano se ha instalado de lleno y el sonido de las cigarras inunda las calles. Por días como este, Ichigo se alegra de haber arreglado el aire acondicionado.

Porque a eso se resume su vida ahora, arreglar aparatos electrodomésticos, recibir a tres o cuatro pacientes por semana en la clínica y poco más. Esa era su vida ahora, y no es que estuviese mal… simplemente era tan aburrida que incluso la de su hijo de ocho años era más entretenida que la suya.

Piensa que quizás debería buscar algún hobby. Coleccionar sellos, leer tal vez… Nunca ha sido un aficionado a la lectura pero dicen que siempre hay una primera vez para todo e igual, con el tiempo… A quién iba a engañar, Ichigo añoraba la adrenalina que te da saltar de un edificio a otro, sentir el aire en la cara, escuchar el rugido de un Hollow a sus espaldas y sonreír ante la batalla que está por comenzar.

Ichigo lo añora terriblemente. Y es por eso que acepta en cuestión de segundos la propuesta de Rukia de entrenar a Kazui en la Sociedad de Almas. _Tiene mucho potencial, incluso más que tú_ , había dicho, _si lo entrenamos, nos aseguraremos de que sepa controlar todo su poder._ A Orihime no le había gustado la idea, Kazui era demasiado pequeño para ir a la Sociedad de Almas solo, incluso sabiendo que allí se encontraban Rukia y Renji para protegerlo.

—Yo le acompañaré —había dicho Ichigo casi sin pensar.

Y ese fue el momento en el que todo se fue a la mierda.

_2_

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Es Renji quien los recibe y no Rukia. Sabe que Rukia tiene obligaciones como capitana de su división y que probablemente tenga mucho menos tiempo libre que cuando era una shinigami corriente, pero aun así había tenido la esperanza de que estuviese allí cuando llegaran.

—Acompaño a mi hijo, no me fío de tus capacidades para cuidarlo —responde Ichigo con una voz burlona—. Apuesto a que ni siquiera sabes dónde está Ichika.

—Pues claro que lo sé… debería de estar en la academia —dijo, no muy convencido—. Pero no me refería a eso, quería decir: ¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí? Pensé que con el paso del tiempo perderías tus poderes.

—Ya no soy lo que era pero… algo queda. Sigo viendo espíritus y notando presencias, puede que sea por eso por lo que me ha sido posible volver a la Sociedad de Almas.

—Supongo que por muchos años que pasen y por muchas cosas que ocurran, siempre serás capaz de volver. Eres como un grano en el culo. —Renji le dedica una sonrisa socarrona e Ichigo no puede evitar soltar una carcajada.

_3_

A Ichigo le parece increíble lo rápido que Kazui e Ichika han pasado de no conocerse a ser mejores amigos. Son totalmente opuestos, su hijo es tranquilo y relajado mientras que Ichika es un torbellino puro de energía, salta y brinca de un lado para otro, es energética y tiene un mal humor horrible cuando quiere. Muchas de sus expresiones le recuerdan terriblemente a Rukia; la forma de poner los ojos en blanco cuando algo le desespera, cómo frunce las cejas al conocer gente nueva o incluso la manera en que lo mira.

Por alguna razón, Ichigo no puede apartar los ojos de la niña. Es como ver a una pequeña Rukia que se mueve, respira y ríe. Es su hija, es la hija de su mejor amiga, y por algún extraño motivo, toda esta realización le viene de golpe en ese momento.  

Siente como le falta la respiración, tiene que salir de ahí, dejar de mirar a los dos niños que entrenan, lanzan Kido y le recuerdan que han pasado diez años, que ya no es solo un adolescente que ve espíritus.

_4_

—¡Ey! ¿Estás bien? —Ichigo levanta la mirada y encuentra a Rukia a su lado, mirándolo con una expresión preocupada—. Venía a ver cómo les iba a los niños, tengo un poco de tiempo libre, pero te he visto salir de la academia como si hubieses visto un Hollow —Rukia sonríe al notar como Ichigo suspira y niega con la cabeza.

—Me he agobiado un poco.

—¿Demasiados Kidos? —Rukia le da una palmadita en el hombro despreocupadamente y se sienta a su lado en los escalones de piedra.

—Eso también ha influido.

Rukia ríe de la misma manera que lo había hecho su hija minutos antes e Ichigo vuelve a notar la presión en el pecho.

—Ichika es igual a ti —Ichigo aparta la mirada y fija sus ojos en los escalones de piedra maciza sobre los que se encuentran. Hay pequeñas ondulaciones sobre el material que describe perfectamente el sin fin de shinigamis que los han pisado.

—¿En serio? —Su rostro se ilumina como si le hubiesen dado la mejor noticia del mundo e Ichigo no puede hacer otra cosa que asentir con la cabeza—. No sabes cuánto me alegra escuchar eso. Supongo que con los años, se le han pegado varias manías mías.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ichika no es mi hija —Ichigo frunce el ceño y Rukia se apresura para hablar—. Es decir… para mí, sin duda lo es. La quiero como si realmente lo fuese y ni en mil años hubiese soñado en tener una hija mejor. Renji la encontró en el Rukongai; era solo un bebé, estaba sola y sucia pero lloraba con tanta fuerza que sin duda tenía ganas de vivir. La trajo a casa y es lo mejor que nos podría haber pasado —Rukia sonríe con cariño.

—¿Lo sabe ella?

—Claro que sí, no quisimos ocultárselo. ¿No sería justo, no crees? Tiene derecho a conocer sus orígenes.

—Supongo que sí…

Tras esto ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien cómo continuar la conversación, pero no por ello era algo malo. Siempre habían tenido ese tipo de relación en la que los silencios no importaban y existía esa capacidad tan extraña y especial de comunicarse con miradas. Pese a que pasaran cinco, diez, quince o veinte años, Rukia siempre sería Rukia para Ichigo. Siempre sería la enana que entró por su ventana y se apoderó de su armario durante meses, y eso nunca cambiaría por muchos hijos o hijas que pudiese tener.

—Echaba de menos esto —Ichigo respira despreocupado por primera vez en el día y se inclina hacia atrás. Inspira profundamente el aire extraño de la Sociedad de Almas y la mira.

No necesita explicar qué era exactamente lo que echaba de menos porque ninguno de los dos lo sabe a ciencia cierta. Ese sentimiento de _complicidad_ , conocer tanto a una persona a tal punto que sientes que tu vida se encuentra vacía sin ella. Tal vez, su aburrimiento también se debía a eso.

—Sí, yo también lo echaba de menos.

_5_

Posiblemente era cosa de genes porque a Kazui se le daban genial los Kidos.

—Deberías darle las gracias a tu madre por eso, si hubieses salido a tu padre no habrías pasado del primero —le dijo Rukia con una sonrisa burlona. Se volvió para mirar a Ichigo y este resopló sin darle importancia.

Los días pasaban y Kazui proseguía con su entrenamiento en la Academia de Shinigamis, a veces, Orihime los acompañaba, pero la mayor parte del tiempo, Ichigo veía el tiempo pasar a solas junto a Rukia en la Sociedad de Almas.

—Explícame otra vez cómo es que tienes tanto tiempo libre. —Ichigo observaba desde lejos a los niños. Ichika lanzaba Kidos sin parar, Kazui los evitaba y proseguía a lanzar uno más. Suponía que era como jugar al _pilla pilla_ para los niños con poderes sobrenaturales—. Pensaba que al ser capitana tendrías más trabajo del que tienes. Y curiosamente, tienes muchísimo más tiempo libre que Renji.

—Es cierto que ser capitana te da un montón de trabajo… trabajo que puedes encargar hacer a tus subcapitanes —dice Rukia de manera despreocupada. Ichigo no puede evitar reírse.

—¿¡Te desentiendes de tu trabajo!? No tiene usted remedio, Capitana Kuchiki —Rukia sonríe e Ichigo se siente como si hubiesen vuelto a los primeros días de conocerse, cuando ambos bromeaban entre clase y clase recorriendo los pasillos del instituto de Karakura.

—Al menos he tomado la apariencia de los capitanes. Fíjate en mi pelo, todos los capitanes se dejan crecer el pelo. —Rukia resopla intentando no reír—. Y te voy a contar un secreto… no vale para nada. No te da más poder, simplemente se enreda, se mete en tu camino durante los combates y da calor.

—Quizás deberías cortártelo, poner de moda el pelo corto entre el sector de capitanes. La familia Kuchiki ganaría en reputación, tu hermano estaría contento.

—O hundiría en la vergüenza a la familia…

—Ya lo hiciste cuando llevaste a Renji a casa, no creo que puedas hundir más a los Kuchiki —Ichigo sonríe y Rukia hace un sonidito de indignación.

Le pega en el brazo y levanta la cabeza con una expresión que varía entre la irritación y la diversión.

—¡Puede que lo haga! —dice Rukia finalmente.

—Bien —Ichigo intenta parar de sonreír pero no puede.

—Bien.

_6_

Rukia e Ichika se presentan en la clínica Kurosaki dos días más tarde. Es domingo, las cigarras cantan, hace calor e Ichigo se encuentra limpiando la clínica por el mero hecho de hacer algo, cuando suena el timbre de la puerta.

Kazui sale corriendo escaleras abajo como si hubiese adivinado de quién se trataba e Ichigo puede oír a sus espaldas como Orihime le grita que no corra descalzo porque es peligroso. El niño abre la puerta y sonríe de par en par.

—¿Quién es…? —Ichigo se acerca y observa como Rukia y su hija aguardan fuera.

Es la primera vez que ve a la niña con otras ropas que no sean las de shinigami y juraría que lo que lleva puesto era uno de los vestidos de Yuzu que acabó robando Rukia; pero lo que realmente le llama la atención es su madre.

 _Se ha cortado el pelo._ Tres centímetros por encima de los hombros, tal y como cuando Ichigo era aún un adolescente estúpido con aspiraciones a salvar el mundo. Tres centímetros que hacen que su rostro sea más aniñado y le recuerde una vez más a la chica que vivió en su armario durante meses.

 _Tres centímetros_.

—Renji está ocupado en la Sociedad de Almas —dice Rukia mientras los niños se saludan—. He pensado que a Ichika le vendría bien conocer Karakura y tú has vivido mucho más tiempo aquí que yo.

Es una petición silenciosa a acompañarlas. Ichigo no está seguro de cómo responder. Sabe que diga lo que diga, se arrepentirá más tarde, pero son solo Rukia y su hija pidiéndole que les enseñe la ciudad, no hay nada de malo en ello y tampoco es que tenga mucho más que hacer.

—¿Podemos, papá? —Kazui se lo pregunta de la misma manera que le había pedido mil y una veces tener un perro, y la comparación es cuanto menos graciosa.

Ichigo duda y Rukia lo nota, pero antes de que ella pueda decir algo, Ichigo dice:

—Claro.

Sabe que se va a arrepentir. Lo sabe pero acepta.


	2. Adicción

_**Adicción** _

_7_

—¿Estás segura de no querer venir? Solo iremos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, ha traído a Ichika también.

—Estoy segura, Ichigo. —Orihime sonreía mientras cortaba los bordes de los sándwiches tal y como le gustaba a Kazui—. Hace mucho tiempo que Rukia y tú no pasáis tiempo juntos, es tu amiga, lo entiendo.

—¿De verdad? —A Ichigo aquellas palabras le habían quitado un peso de encima, pero aun así algo dentro de él seguía sintiendo una sensación extraña.

—Claro —responde—, además he quedado con Tatsuki y las chicas. ¿Crees que a Ichika le gustará el queso en los sándwiches?

—Es como Rukia, va a comerse todo lo que le pongas.

Orihime ríe despreocupadamente e Ichigo mantiene su mirada en ella. Escucha a Kazui relatar su día a día en Karakura a las chicas en la habitación contigua. A veces, Ichika hace preguntas y otras veces, Rukia comparte alguna anécdota de cuando todos eran mucho más jóvenes.

—Siempre pensé que le quedaba mucho mejor el pelo corto, está muy guapa —dice Orihime.

—¿Tú crees? Ni siquiera me había fijado.

No sabe por qué, pero no encuentra valor para confesar que él también piensa lo mismo.

 

_8_

—Es una pena que no haya podido venir Inoue, tenía ganas de pasar tiempo con ella —Rukia suspira y saca un trozo de papel de uno de los bolsillos de su vestido—. Quizás otro día.

Ichigo asiente y frunce el ceño, porque cuando se da cuenta de qué es ese papel no puede creerlo. No sabe cómo, pero Rukia ha conseguido un mapa completo de Karakura. Ni siquiera sabía que existían mapas de Karakura.

—¿De dónde has sacado eso? —pregunta sorprendido.

—De la oficina de turismo. —Rukia le devuelve la mirada y le dedica una expresión de estar respondiendo a la pregunta más obvia del mundo.

—¿Desde cuándo tiene Karakura una oficina de turismo? ¿Y desde cuando necesitas un mapa para conocer la ciudad?

—Mamá pensó que sería divertido, yo le dije que era una tontería —dice Ichika cuatro o cinco pasos por delante de ambos. Kazui suelta una risotada e Ichigo siente que ha entrado de lleno en una de esas comedias familiares donde decenas de cosas absurdas ocurrían a su alrededor.

—¡Va a ser divertido! Mira, podemos ir a este parque que se indica aquí… —Rukia le muestra el lugar señalado en el mapa a Ichigo y él se frota la frente y lanza un sonoro suspiro al aire.

—No necesitamos un mapa para llegar, Rukia. Pasábamos por ese parque cada vez que volvíamos del instituto. Esto es absurdo.

—¿Sabes qué es absurdo? Haberte pedido que nos acompañes cuando en realidad Keigo o Mizuiro serían guías muchísimo más divertidos que tú —Rukia comenzaba a alzar la voz tal y como hacía cuando discutían por alguna tontería. Su tono iba variando de esa actuación educada y delicada que tanto odiaba Ichigo a una adolescente que gritaba en mitad de la calle.

—¡Adelante! ¡Te prestaré incluso mi teléfono para llamarlos! ¡Tengo cosas mucho mejores que hacer! —Ichigo sabía que no debía seguirle el juego y entrar en la discusión pero era tan… _adictivo._ Sentirse como antes, poder discutir con alguien. Nunca lo hacía con Orihime y era maravilloso, la sensación de poder decir todo lo que pensabas sobre algo sin que esto tuviese consecuencias.

—¿¡Como qué!? ¿¡Limpiar la clínica y esperar a clientes que nunca van a aparecer!? ¡Te has vuelto un viejo aburrido!

—¡Y tú una mujer gritona y gruñona!

—¡Pues dame el teléfono y acabaremos con esto! ¿¡A qué esperas!?

—¡Te lo daré cuando yo quiera! ¡No estoy obligado a hacer nada!

—Esto es absurdo… —dijo Ichika negando efusivamente con la cabeza.

—Pero es divertido, ¿no? —Kazui sonríe de forma estúpida e Ichika siente la necesidad de pegarle un puñetazo, no sabe muy bien por qué.

 

_9_

Al final el mapa no está tan mal pero Ichigo no va a aceptarlo en voz alta. El parque Yumisawa está repleto de columpios, fuentes de agua y toboganes. Ichika comenta en voz alta una y mil veces que ya es demasiado mayor para las cosas de niños, pero le lanza miradas furtivas a los columpios. A Rukia siempre le gustaron los lugares altos y su hija no iba a ser menos. Kazui termina llevándola a rastras hacia uno de los columpios que se han quedado libres; la niña se sienta no muy convencida, se agarra a las cadenas y lanza un gritito cuando su hijo la empuja por primera vez.

—Se llevan genial. —Rukia sonríe feliz al verlos—. No se lo digas a Kazui pero… Ichika no para de hablar de él en casa. Mi hermano hace muecas cada vez que la escucha, piensa que tu familia es una maldición para los Kuchiki.

—Por qué será que no me extraña —Ichigo aparta la vista de los columpios y nota como Rukia hace esa expresión anhelante y vergonzosa con la cara que siempre había hecho al ver objetos relacionados con los conejos— ¿Qué? ¿Tú también quieres subirte a un columpio?

—¡Qué dices! Son cosas de niños —Rukia ríe nerviosa y se toquetea el pelo.

—Podrías pasar por una, siendo tan bajita nadie diría que eres una adulta, además ya te comportas como una niña a veces. Tu hija es mucho más madura que tú.

Los niños observan cómo Rukia gesticula de manera efusiva y con indignación, no llegan a escuchar lo que dicen pero Kazui nota como su padre le responde igual de animado que ella.

—Allá van otra vez… —Kazui sonríe de forma agridulce porque nunca ha visto a su padre comportarse de esa forma. Tan despreocupado y relajado. Ni siquiera con su madre.

 

_10_

Es vergonzoso para todo el que los ve pero Rukia termina subida a uno de los columpios e Ichigo la empuja con fuerzas. Ichika escucha como su madre no para de gritar _¡más fuerte, más fuerte, Ichigo! Eres un blandengue_ , y se pregunta si realmente están en Karakura para que Ichika conozca la ciudad o es en realidad una excusa de su madre.

 

_11_

Al final del día, tras comer los sándwiches y la comida que Orihime había preparado, Rukia piensa que es hora de que se vayan. Ichigo no ha podido evitar preguntarse a sí mismo cómo es posible que un capitán no tenga obligaciones durante un día entero, pero es incapaz de hacerlo en voz alta.

—Ha estado bien, ¿quizás podríamos repetir la semana que viene? —Ichigo siente el miedo de su amiga a que él diga que no es posible y realmente no sabe por qué tendría que negarse.

—Claro, cuando queráis. Nuestra casa siempre estará abierta para vosotras.

Rukia sonríe y dice:

—Empiezas a hablar como tu padre.

—No te atrevas a compararme con él —Ichigo frunce el ceño aún más de lo normal y Rukia ríe en voz alta.

—No pongas esa cara, Kurosaki. —Cuanto más sonríe ella, más frunce el ceño Ichigo—. Sabes… me puse muy contenta de que volviésemos a vernos hace seis meses. Había pasado mucho tiempo, ni siquiera sé cuánto…

—Nueve años. —La expresión de Ichigo cambia por completo. Sabía que debían tener esa conversación en algún momento y dudaba que estuviese preparado para ella por mucho que pasase el tiempo. Frente a ellos, los niños hablan de manera despreocupada, ríen y sonríen al ver pasar un gato callejero, totalmente ajenos a la conversación que están teniendo.

—Sí… nueve años. Perdimos el contacto y… sigo pensando que era lo mejor para ti, Ichigo. Quería que tuvieses la oportunidad de vivir una vida humana, libre de preocupaciones y batallas, que encontrases una buena chica, te casaras y formaras una familia. —Rukia sonríe con comprensión y cariño. A Ichigo siempre le había dado miedo cuando lo hacía porque nunca se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos—. No voy a negar que me sorprendiese que te casaras con Inoue. Pero ella siempre ha sido una persona maravillosa, estoy segura de que te hace muy feliz.

—Sí…

—Ichigo… yo también echaba de menos esto.

—Te fuiste durante nueve años.

La sonrisa de Rukia desaparece y hay algo en su expresión que no le gusta. Ichigo puede leerla como si fuese un libro abierto, siempre ha podido. Tiene miedo de ser rechazada, de escuchar _no quiero volver a verte, Rukia._ Ichigo recuerda esos nueve años de resignación y por un momento se siente tentado a decirlo.

— ¿Por qué volviste, Rukia? —Ichigo fija la vista en el suelo, pasa de él a los niños, más tarde a las casas que adornan la calle. Evita por todos los medios mirarla.

Rukia guarda silencio durante un momento en el que Ichigo es incapaz de escuchar otra cosa que no sean los pensamientos en su cabeza.

—Siempre vas a ser alguien importante para mí, Ichigo. Pasen cuantos años pasen… Cambiaste mi mundo.

No quiere hacerlo pero la mira. Se arrepiente en el mismo momento en que lo hace, porque frente a él no se encuentra la Capitana Kuchiki, sino solo Rukia. La persona que paró la lluvia, que salvó su vida y que ahora le mira tal y como lo hizo cuando tenía quince años, cuando perdió su capacidad para ver espíritus y pensó que sería la última vez que la viese.

Todo su mundo se viene abajo.

 

_12_

—¿Qué tal os ha ido en Karakura? —Renji les sonríe al verlas aparecer en la Sociedad de Almas una vez que la puerta que da al mundo humano se cierra— ¿Ha sido divertido?

—No ha estado mal —Ichika se encoje de hombros y Renji sonríe porque sabe que eso es un _sí_.

—¿Qué tal están Ichigo e Inoue? —Renji se vuelve hacia Rukia y frunce el ceño al notar cómo esta tiene esa mirada que tanto conoce y que indica que no puede dejar de pensar en algo— ¿Rukia?

—¿Sí? —Rukia levanta la cabeza y le dedica una sonrisa forzada.

—¿Estás bien?

Rukia asiente con la cabeza.

—Claro.

 

_13_

Renji estuvo ahí cuando de un momento a otro, Rukia pasó de ser una persona racional e inteligente a ser una niña tonta que rompió todas las reglas por un humano. Estuvo ahí cuando volvió diferente y aceptó su condena. Estuvo ahí para ver cómo se le iluminaba la cara cuando Ichigo la salvó. Y también estuvo ahí cuando se separaron. Todas y cada una de las veces. La primera fue el mal menor, Ichigo marchó al mundo humano y Rukia se quedó donde pertenecía, un lugar que había intentado acabar con su vida; la segunda fue una obligación, Ichigo pierde sus poderes y deja de notar presencias espirituales, aunque eso no significó que Rukia le dejara. Renji la había encontrado cientos de veces al lado del chico sin decir una palabra, solo observando qué hacía o dejaba de hacer en su vida humana.

La tercera sin embargo, fue una decisión y tal vez por esto, la peor de todas. Rukia se queda en la Sociedad de Almas, Ichigo va a buscarla mil y una veces pero ella nunca acepta verle. Finalmente, tras siete meses y veintiún días, Ichigo deja de intentarlo. Renji nunca sabrá qué fue lo que se le pasó por la cabeza a Rukia en ese momento, pero tampoco quiere presionar. Durante este tiempo, Rukia pasa de ser una persona viva y con motivaciones a ser únicamente un arma. Entrena cada día hasta el agotamiento y evita hablar con nadie que se cruce en su camino. Renji piensa que si Ichigo hubiese perdido una vez más sus poderes, sería todo mucho más sencillo.

Y un día, durante una patrulla, como si se tratara de una broma cruel del destino, sienten una presencia familiar. Renji sabe que si él puede notarlo, Rukia debe de estar sintiéndolo en lo más hondo del alma. Salta de un edificio a otro como si algo hubiese presionado un botón de reinicio y la chica hubiese vuelto a ser la misma una vez más. Renji debería haberse sentido celoso, pero fue incapaz de sentir eso cuando lo único que deseaba era que la esperanza y la felicidad entraran una vez más en ella.

Nota la energía espiritual de Ichigo a kilómetros, pero hay algo distinto en esta. Algo primitivo y nuevo que anuncia la presencia de otra persona.

—¡Rukia, espera!

Pero para cuando ella se para, Renji ya es capaz de ver quien está delante de sus ojos. Es un niño, de no más de siete años. Su pelo es tan ridículamente pelirrojo como el de su padre y sus ojos miran directamente a los de Rukia.

—¿Quién eres? —pregunta el niño.

Rukia abre la boca varias veces sin saber muy bien qué decir.

—Soy Rukia Kuchiki —dice finalmente—. ¿Puedes verme?

—Pues claro que puede verte…

No sabe por qué, pero Renji no había notado la presencia de Ichigo unos metros atrás, y podría jurar que Rukia tampoco. Es como si un escudo le recubriese y evitara que de su cuerpo saliese ningún tipo de poder que atrajese la atención. Todo procedía del niño.

Ichigo se acerca con paso lento y expresión cansada. Está más mayor tanto físicamente como psicológicamente, Renji puede notarlo.

—Hola, Rukia.

Esta vez, Renji sí siente celos, porque la expresión de Rukia cambia abruptamente a una que no había visto nunca en todos los cientos de años que hacía que la conocía.

**Author's Note:**

> Si he decidido hacer que Ichika sea adoptada no es porque me moleste la idea de Renji y Rukia teniendo un hijo, sino porque pienso que en la Sociedad de Almas es mucho más lógica la idea de adoptar que la de tener un hijo, y me parece muy interesante el tipo de relación que puedan llegar a tener. 
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Tanto si te ha gustado como si no, estaré encantada de responder a tu comentario.


End file.
